


Świeżość

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie może narzekać na nudne życie</p><p>Prompt 62. "Świeżość"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Świeżość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



         Dean chodził w kółko po pokoju, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Sytuacja była absurdalna!  
– Uspokój się, przecież wszystko jest okej – rzuciła w końcu Charlie.  
– Jakie „okej”?! Widziałaś to?! Widziałaś?!  
          Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i zaczął wymachiwać w stronę schodów na górę, gdzie tkwił ten cały problem.  
– Powinieneś być otwarty na nowe rzeczy. To taki powiew świeżości, na pewno nie będziesz się nudził – zapewniła.  
– Jestem łowcą, w moim życiu nie ma nudy. Nie potrzebuje do tego mojego brata, który wplątał się w romans z dwójką aniołów!  
          Dziewczyna nie rozumiała jego nastawienia. Przecież Sam z Casem i Luciferem tworzyli taki piękny związek. 


End file.
